


Too Good To Be True

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fake Blood, First Meetings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Keith finds Hunk's costume to be a little too convincing.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Haunted VLD Exchange 2019





	Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiddative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiddative/gifts).

> Hey y'all this fic is for the VLD haunted exchange! I really hope you enjoy your gift, Brit!!

Keith sighs, making his way through the crowd of people. He's seen one too many shitty Joker costumes for his liking. If he's going to somehow survive the rest of this party surely alcohol will be part of the reason why.

He pushes his way through the people at the makeshift bar, which is really just a countertop full of various types of alcohol, mixers, and chasers. He grabs the first two things he can find and hopes for the best as he pours them into a cup. 

Ignoring the harsh taste he throws back the drink and pours himself another before returning to the party. He promised Shiro he wouldn't stand around in the kitchen drinking all night anyway. 

Trying his best to not be annoyed by everyone he pulls off his best smile. Mingling probably won't kill him but he'll definitely be complaining about it later. 

Just as he's about to give up on finding someone to chat up and head back to the kitchen, he spots singlehandedly the best werewolf costume he has ever seen in his life. There's no way he could pass up the opportunity to talk to the guy wearing it. From afar it looks so well done and he's really hoping that's the case when he gets a better look. Trying not to make himself seem too eager he makes his way over to the man. He's absolutely delighted to see that it looks even better the closer he gets. 

"Dude, I've got to say, your costume is the best one I've seen all night. So sick." 

The man chuckles and scratches his arm. "Ah thanks, took a lot of time to get it perfect." 

"I bet! It really looks like you put a lot of effort into it." He has big poofy fur covered ears sitting atop his head and a gorgeous mane of chestnut colored fur. The man's face looks fairly human, however. His arms are covered in fur that sticks out of the sleeves of his t-shirt and the same goes for his legs with his shorts. Keith resists the urge to reach out and run his fingers through the fur of his mane. It looks so soft, he wonders what materials he used for it. It really had to of taken him hours to get it perfect. If Keith didn't know better he'd say it's real. 

"I'm Keith, by the way, sorry for kind of bombarding you." 

"It's not a problem. I wasn't really finding the party that interesting anyway," the man smiles and Keith can feel his knees weaken a little, "I'm Hunk, it's nice to meet you." He extends his hand, their hands meet for a warm handshake. 

"So, uh, are you dressed as Carrie?" Hunk raises an eyebrow, his eyes briefly scanning Keith's costume.

Keith beams. "I am! People keep giving me weird looks for it but it's just a bit of fun, y'know? Might as well do something like this." 

"Oh yeah, I get you, man. Most people think it's stupid to dress as a werewolf but I enjoy it so why not?" The taller man chuckles, his hand finding the small of Keith's back as they make their way to the kitchen. 

Now that Keith's found someone to talk to he's perfectly fine with spending the rest of his night in there, especially since the company is rather attractive.

"So do you know Lance or did you just find a random party and think 'this one will do.'?" Hunk asks while mixing two drinks. 

"We have a class together plus he's kinda dating my best friend. How do you know him?" He takes a seat at the table, it's littered with discarded solo cups and half full cans of beer. 

"Ah, you're Shiro's friend? He's a great dude. I'm glad they're happy together." Hunk grins and sits across from Keith, passing him a drink. "Man, we go way back. I've known him since we were kids. I've been there for it all." 

Keith takes it with a raised eyebrow. "And you've somehow put up with him for this long? You must be so strong," he jokes, the ghost of a smirk dancing on his lips.

"He's not that bad, sure he can be a bit much at times, but he'll always be my best friend at the end of the day." 

Keith hums and takes a sip of his drink, he's surprised by how good it actually tastes, the burn of liquor completely masked. 

"Impressed with my drink making skills?" Hunk smirks, resting his chin in his hand and scooting a little closer. A jolt of electricity shoots between them as their knees touch.

"Yeah, actually. This is really fucking good, man." 

"Don't stroke his ego too much." Lance stands in the doorway, holding a very tipsy and very happy looking Shiro at his side. 

"Yeah, we don't want him getting a bigger head," Shiro snorts, clearly pleased with himself. 

Hunk rolls his eyes, turning his full attention to Keith. "Do you wanna go somewhere more quiet to chat? I'd really like to get to know you better." 

Keith can't help the flush of his cheeks, from the moment he saw Hunk he wanted to get to know him in more ways than one. "Yeah, I'd really like that." 

"Great." Hunk chews on his lip and stands, holding his hand out to Keith which he gladly accepts. They feel that electricity between them once again. He leads him through the crowd of people and up the stairs, away from the thumping bass and sweaty bodies. It's a lot cooler which Keith is thankful for. He doesn't think his cheeks could get any hotter. Hunk leads him to an empty room and closes the door behind them, making sure to look it. 

The only light in the room is from the soft glow of the moonlight and damn does Hunk look good. 

"I'm suddenly very nervous," Keith mumbles, straightening out his bloodstained dress. 

"That's okay, there's no pressure." 

Biting his lip Keith steps closer, mustering up all the courage as he can while wrapping his arms around the others neck and planting a solid kiss on his lips. He's very pleased to find out that the fur is just as soft as it looks. Hunk's arms instantly find their way around his waist, holding him close and tight.

Hunk pulls back, looking into Keith's eyes. "Are you su-" 

"Yes!" Keith pulls him in for another burning kiss. They stumble over to the bed, Keith landing on top of him as they fall back on to it. He peels himself out of the bloody dress with great haste, he's never been so attracted to someone before. 

"You're wearing way too many clothes," Keith sighs, push Hunk's shirt up. Once it's off he rips down his shorts and underwear, but stops short once Hunk's half hard cock springs free. 

_ He has a knot, holy shit.  _

"I can explain!" 

"Later, sex now." He shakes his head and takes his stiffening cock in his hand. Leaning down for a taste he encloses the tip in his warm mouth. 

Hunk inhales sharply, biting down on his lip and resisting the urge to push Keith down further. 

"This is really fucking hot," Keith murmers. He drags his tongue along Hunk's length at a tauntingly slow pace. 

"Ugh,  _ no _ . You said sex now so let's get on with it, yeah?" 

Keith smirks and slides out of his underwear. "Got any lube?" 

Hunk reaches into the drawer of the nightstand then chucks the bottle at him. 

Making quick work of it Keith works himself open while the other watches growing more impatient with each passing second. After what feels like an eternity he finally grips Hunk again. He slowly sinks down on his cock, groaning out and throwing his head back. 

Hunk's hands find their way up and down Keith's body before resting on his hips. "You look gorgeous." 

Keith hums a reply lazily rolling his hips. 

Growing tired of the slow pace Keith's setting Hunk grips his hips harder and thrusts up into him with much greater force. 

The room fills with grunts, moans, and the occasional growl from Hunk. The pair don't last very long, very quickly getting caught up in the moment and losing themselves in it. 

Keith can feel Hunk's knot starting to catch, the feeling driving him mad. "Please! I want it so bad, babe,  _ please _ ." 

Holding him close Hunk growls and thrust into him one last time, giving Keith his knot. He falls back onto the bed, still holding the blissed out man close to his chest. They slowly come down from their high, their breathing and heart rates returning to normal over time. 

"Mm, so good," Keith mumbles, nuzzling into Hunk's neck. 

"Yeah, it really was." 

"I knew your 'costume' was way too good to be true." 

Hunk chuckles, "yeah, busted." 

"In more ways than one." Keith winks. 

Rolling his eyes Hunk holds him close, content and satisfied. After cleaning up they fall asleep cuddled up close without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @softeststarboy


End file.
